Ciaradh's space station
Background The focus of MMFEC's attention and setting of part of was the space station whose existence had been hinted at since Elsie infiltrated The Hand of Dusk's secret facility in Sekondi. This heavily-armed, mage-friendly space station was the place from which Brennus Ciaradh intended to rule the world. Among its possible targets: the Zurich-Orbital orbital station, seat of the Corporate Court. MMFEC's options From MMFEC's point of view, letting this piece of prime real estate in the hands of Ciaradh or seeing it fall in the hands of an AAA corporation that could use it to upend the status quo and gain the upper hand on its brethren were two unpalatable options. This is why they chose an option that would put them at odds with Ciaradh as well as the Corps, not to mention Scarlet Fyre: try and seize control of it. Ma1nfram3's outstanding piloting skills allowed Dynah to enter the rift opened by twelve HOD mages before Ciaradh himself could enter it. Despite Dynah's destruction by intense vibrations caused by the rift and the detonation of the nuclear device Scarlet Fyre had been hired to plant, MMFEC managed to reach the control room of the space station. With Ciaradh dead or trapped in an unknown metaplane by the closed rift, MMFEC were left to fight the twelve mages sustaining a ritual in the control room on that endAs Lauren pointed out, MMFEC had to expect something like that.. That windowless room with an odd gravity was large enough for a dragon to be in its natural form and for the mages to form a 20m-diameter circle around MMFEC. The ensuing fight in which the mages were designated by their position on a virtual clock relative to MMFEC, saw mages using all kinds of bolts and acid streams; Fang use suppressive fire with her AK; Mordecai fail Despite 10 thumper dice and 8 hits, no less. to Influence a mage who had mind-controlled Elsie into killing the troll; and Ma1nfram3 place, quote: three marks on a fucking space station, unquote, and switch off the lightsThat were immediately replaced with emergency green lighting. Lauren, who watches a lot of science fiction, proceeded to start explaining that: Red would be ... Give me a minute. Ominous quasi-oops moment.. MMFEC managed to survive and fell several opponents until the station itself warned its occupants of a breach caused by assailants sent by various corporationsNow, that was time for red lights.. All survivors started to run for the exits. For MMFEC, it involved climbing down (or just jumping) a ladder to an escape pod below. Time was lost as Fang made sure Cromwell didn't intend to stay behindThus prompting Ma1nfram3 to quip that: Now is not the time for a marital spat.. More time was wasted when Ma1nfram3 failed, at first, to open the pod. Hearing the fight that had erupted between the corps, Fang lamented that: we're going to die on a space station. But they did get into the pod. Cromwell dropped a bag full of grenades behind in the hallway before entering the pod, with a four-minute timer. MMFEC safely separated from the space station by Elsie, mostly dodged the space battle involving five large corporate ships but still took a hit from a laserThat the pod resisted, after Elsie rerolled the misses on thirty dice. Cromwell's grenades detonated as expected, causing significant damageThat Lauren described thus: A big chunk blows into space. People are ejected in space. Debris begin floating., thereby justifying MMFEC's otherwise foolish stunt. It was a high-stress situation for Elsie, who was glad to be a high-school graduate now and so terrified she can't even explain''That involved using 6 thumper dice and edge to reroll misses on her aerospace roll, right when MMFEC got, I think, their third point of thumper edge of the session.. Whatever MMFEC ultimately achieved on that fateful day, by the time their pod briefly dove into the Atlantic Ocean before climbing back to the surface and an unhappy Sharky could be summoned to the rescue, it was clear that a new threat had been born and metahumankind would have to keep watching the sky anxiously for the foreseeable future. Saeder-Krupp is presumed to be in possession of the space station,See . The Seattle Street News reported on the events that took place on the space stationSee 's ''International News.. Category:Locations